nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 105
Showwie!! is the 105th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After being told about the new Witch Kotori, Ryu quickly investigates her, using Shoba as a way to communicate with her. Albeit, when he is not able to copy her power via an indirect kiss, he asks Jin and Midori for help, while he heads off to question Karen; a conversation which allows him to realize Kotori's power. Summary Ryu ponders how Kotori is able to have an entire class under her spell, but Nancy reveals to him that she uses her doll to indirectly kiss the person, which seems to work just fine, as concluded by Sid. Eventually, Ryu announces that all he has to do is kiss the doll, but Nancy warns him not to arouse suspicion. He leaves the roof, agreeing with what was told to him. Lunch time is quick to arrive, and Sid and Nancy watch Kotori from afar as she eats alone, catching sight of Ryu as he approaches her with a doll of his own. He begins to communicate with her via Shoba, the doll, which surprises Nancy and Sid. Kotori plays along, introducing her doll as Satori and inviting Shoba to eat with them. Ryu apologizes, claiming that Shoba can be troublesome. As they eat, Nancy watches is disbelief. Looking at the time, Kotori announces that her class is about to start, but before leaving she uses her doll to land a kiss on Ryu's cheeks, claiming that it is a token of appreciation for playing with them today. As she leaves, he looks towards Nancy and Sid, claiming victory. However, Nancy displays a look of insecurities. They move elsewhere, where Ryu is told that the power was not copied. He is shocked, but Nancy simply tells him to give up on trying to join them. Dissatisfied, he looks on as they walk away. Eventually, he regroups with Midori and Jin, asking them to investigate Kotori. Midori takes out a doll, giving it to Ryu as she tells him that Toranosuke wants him to use it as well. He throws it on the ground, in terror after realizing that he was watched by Toranosuke. However, he soon picks it up when Kotori appears behind him, asking to play. He agrees, but is asked if they can play off school grounds, as people saw them playing earlier and called him a creep. Ryu claims that it does not bother him, as no one likes him regardless. Howbeit, Kotori contradicts his statement, announcing that Karen stated otherwise. Kotori soon leaves, prompting Ryu to head towards Karen and question her about Kotori. Albeit, once he does, Karen claims that she has never spoken to Kotori. Ryu, however, reminds her that Kotori knows who she likes, leading Karen to flip him as she announces that she has never told anyone. Ryu eventually denotes that Kotori's power must be Mind Reading. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Kotori Moegi #Nancy #Sid #Tatsumi Yamada (flashback) #Midori Arisugawa #Jin Kurosaki #Karen Kimishima Abilities used *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 13